Débauche
by Riddikuluss
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Kuroko et Akashi est plus que disposé à offrir le plus délicieux des présents à son amant.


**A / N ; **Evidemment, c'est un one shot pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un petit quelque chose pour ce personnage que j'affectionne plus que les autres. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il me remerciera, comme son compagnon, pour ce cadeau. Pourquoi ce couple, plus particulièrement ? Parce qu'il est mon favori. Je remercie ma bêta **Vyersdra** pour son indulgence et sa patience à mon égard. Elle-même écrit sur Kuroko no Basket, alors, jeter un coup d'œil sur ces œuvres et soyez charmé ! J'espère que cet one shot vous fournira autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Amusez-vous !

**Avertissements ; **Histoire a contenu purement sexuelle. Compréhension des lecteurs demandée, c'est ma première rédaction d'une scène de ce genre.

- _C'est l'anniversaire de Kuroko et Akashi est plus que disposé à offrir le plus délicieux des présents à son amant._ -

Les timides rayons de l'astre solaire transperçaient les rideaux et épousèrent la courbe voûtée de ses paupières fermées Dans un mouvement de lassitude, ses longs doigts effleurèrent la surface plane du matelas. Ses lèvres pâles s'entrouvrirent et déversèrent un soupir.

C'était son anniversaire. Plus qu'une année et il atteindrait la majorité. Il pourrait s'associer à l'image d'un adulte responsable.

**- Akashi-kun ?**

C'était une tentative inutile. Son amant n'était pas présent. Il fronça les sourcils quant à l'intonation rauque de sa voix et la sensation de sécheresse qu'il ressentait dans sa bouche.

Durant les premières années de son enfance, Kuroko avait été bouleversé par cet événement auquel il était contraint d'assister. Il se remémorait les gâteaux faits maison et les bougies allumées. Les cadeaux joliment enveloppés, dans l'attente d'être déballés. Le soutien de ses amis. L'excitation juvénile de sa grand-mère. L'absence de ses parents. Il avait redouté cette date. Pourtant, alors que le temps défilait, ces souvenirs avaient disparu au profit d'un sentiment de vertige. A l'heure actuelle, il appréciait ses anniversaires. Il provoquait une émotion de légèreté dans son être. Il affectionnait ces moments dépourvus de restrictions durant lesquels il pouvait s'abandonner. Profiter, très simplement.

Il perçut le bruit de pas lourds et tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Rapidement, il identifia la source de cette démarche souple. Il se décontracta, adoptant une position confortable, les membres enchevêtrés dans les draps. La veille, il avait pris une douche et s'était préparé pour le lit, tandis que son amant promettait qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Hélas, il ne l'avait pas fait. Kuroko avait été submergé par la solitude. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'émettait son partenaire lui avait fait défaut. Il s'était retrouvé à désirer sa chaleur. Notamment, en l'occasion de cette nuit particulière. Kuroko s'était demandé s'il avait mis son amant en colère, involontairement. Si c'était le cas, il souhaitait en connaître la cause.

Lorsqu'il avait grimpé dans le lit, Kuroko n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre son pyjama. Il s'était débarrassé des dégâts provoqués par les bambins qu'il gardait en tant qu'assistant maternel au jardin d'enfants. Ses vêtements, sa coiffure et sa peau avaient été barbouillés de peintures, d'autocollants et de paillettes. Son tablier aux couleurs de l'établissement scolaire reposait sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Une grosse marguerite ornait la large poche à l'avant du tissu.

L'ouverture de la porte l'extirpa de ses pensées frivoles. Il écouta son amant se délester d'objets encombrants. Il déchaussa ses pantoufles d'intérieurs. Kuroko devina cela grâce à ses pas devenus inaudibles. Le bleuté ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur l'expression préoccupée qu'avait esquissée son amant, la nuit dernière, avant qu'il ne l'abandonne dans la chambre à coucher. Il voulait se concentrer sur les prochaines circonstances.

Le matelas se creusa sous le poids d'Akashi.

**- Bonjour.**

Le souffle du rougeâtre frôla son oreille. Son haleine était mentholée. Ses dents grignotaient son lobe et ses mains flânaient sur son corps. Kuroko désirait que la couverture ne produise pas une barrière entre le contact de son homologue et de sa peau.

**- Bonjour, Akashi-kun,** murmura Kuroko.

Au-dessus de lui, le susnommé ronronna. Son nez était niché contre la chair tendre de la nuque du bleuté. Ses lèvres se promenèrent sur cet endroit sensible et ne tardèrent pas à suçoter la membrane. Kuroko gémit.

**- J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire,** déclara Akashi.

L'ancien joueur fantôme ébaucha un léger sourire. Il arqua ses fesses contre le bassin d'Akashi, conquis par le sifflement qu'émit son amant.

**- J'en suis certain,** acquiesça Kuroko. **As-tu mis un ruban autour d'elle ?**

Akashi ricana. De sa masse physique, il épingla le corps du bleuté sur le lit.

**- Cela dépend. Enlèverais-tu le nœud avec tes dents ? **

**- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là-dedans, Akash … Oh !**

Les doigts froids du rougeâtre s'étaient introduits sous les draps et caressaient ses flancs. Il fredonna et mordilla l'oreille du plus petit des deux.

**- Tu t'es préparé,** constata Akashi.

Le ton était traînant. Il se référait à son état déshabillé. Une moue satisfaite naquit sur la bouche de Kuroko. En effet, il l'était. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il à enfiler des vêtements alors qu'il était sûr qu'ils lui seraient retirés ?

**- Je pensais que c'était approprié pour l'occasion.**

Lentement, la couverture fut soustraite à son corps. Dépourvu de pudeur, Kuroko permit à Akashi de découvrir sa silhouette dénudée. Chacune de ses respirations était profonde. L'excitation provoquait des picotements agréables dans son bas-ventre.

**- Cela devrait être adapté à chaque situation,** confirma Akashi.

Par-dessus son épaule, le bleuté lui jeta un coup d'œil. Les yeux hétérochromes ratissaient sa peau dévoilée. Ses orteils se courbèrent. Il emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il n'était pas nerveux. Le côté charnel de leur relation n'était pas inconvenant. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'ensemble. Ils étaient leurs premières fois mutuelles.

Au cours de ses années de collège, Akashi était l'homme qu'il avait admiré. Au cours de ses années de lycée, Akashi était l'homme qu'il avait respecté et craint. Au cours de ces dernières années, Akashi était l'homme qu'il avait retrouvé et appris à aimer.

Akashi était son monde.

Il avait été le premier à remarquer son talent. Il avait été le premier à le faire progresser. Il avait été le premier à le détruire. Il avait été son premier baiser. Il avait été son premier petit ami. Il avait été son premier amant. Il avait été _le_ premier.

Pour être honnête, imaginer qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes d'Akashi était effrayant. Mais Kuroko n'avait jamais été du genre à reculer face à un défi.

Akashi s'était déchargé de son sweat. Kuroko humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Il dévisagea ouvertement l'étendue de peau révélée et le fin sentier de poils roux qui débutait du nombril pour fuir sous la ceinture de son bas. Il nota le regard assombri de luxure du rougeâtre.

**- C'est grossier de dévisager, Akashi-kun.**

L'arrogance suintait de l'expression de Kuroko. Akashi lui adressa un coup d'œil et hocha la tête. Le bleuté s'interrogeait sur la raison de la distraction de son partenaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au sujet de son corps qui pourrait séduire le rougeâtre au point qu'il soit inattentif ?

Akashi ôta son pantalon. Il s'installa aux côtés de son amant et l'entoura de ses bras. C'était enfantin et innocent, du moins, par rapport à ce qu'ils feraient pour les heures suivantes, mais ils apprécièrent l'étreinte.

Lentement, le rougeâtre se détacha du bleuté. Ils s'observèrent longuement. _Amoureux._

**- Tetsuya,** débuta Akashi. **Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela ?**

C'était incroyablement prévenant. D'habitude, Akashi faisait ce qu'il voulait. Certes, il prêtait intérêt au plaisir qu'il transmettait à Kuroko. Seulement, le sien primait. Celui du bleuté était secondaire. Il apprécia cette attention. Néanmoins, son homologue à proximité, il souhaitait le toucher. Kuroko surmonta les cuisses d'Akashi. Il chevauchait l'anciennement surnommé _Empereur_.

**- As-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir le manipuler** ? Le défia Kuroko.

Akashi eut l'air étonné par ce commentaire. Kuroko ne s'attarda pas sur sa stupeur. Il se pencha, de sorte qu'il fasse rencontrer leurs bouches. Il aspira l'une des lèvres de son amant, sachant qu'il aimait cela. Akashi gémit et agrippa ses hanches. Ses mains paraissaient grandes sur son corps. Elles le semblaient toujours. Le bleuté appréciait la sensation rugueuse des doigts du rougeâtre sur sa chair pâle.

Lorsque les mains d'Akashi dérivèrent sur ses fesses, Kuroko se plaignit doucement. Toute tendresse s'enfuit. Kuroko s'affaissa sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Akashi grogna des mots incompréhensibles à travers le baiser et le repoussa. Le bleuté se retrouva sur le dos. Le rougeâtre se défit son propre boxer. Les lèvres sèches, Kuroko avisait le corps délié d'Akashi. Alors qu'il observait le sexe de son amant, un frisson le secoua.

Akashi revint sur le lit. Kuroko fut placé en dessous de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement. Ils se caressaient, mémorisaient la peau exposée. De ses hanches, le bleuté emprisonna la taille du rougeâtre. Il immisça une main entre leurs estomacs. Le plus grand des deux publia un ricanement.

**- Calme-toi, nous avons beaucoup de temps,** chuchota-t-il contre la jugulaire de son homologue.

Kuroko soupira, impatient. Lorsqu'Akashi mordit avec ludisme sa clavicule, il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Akashi s'empressa d'apaiser la douleur d'un coup de langue. Cela laisserait une marque. Kuroko ne s'en souciait pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, le monde entier devrait apercevoir la façon dont son bien-aimé le faisait se sentir étonnamment bien.

Akashi baisa le bout du nez de bleuté. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les petites épaules, la poitrine définie, les tétons durcis … La chair de poule hérissa les poils des bras de Kuroko. Il gémit alors que son partenaire aspirait l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche, son dos arqué et ses jambes tremblantes. Il était en ébullition. Il semblait que les lèvres, le corps et la virilité d'Akashi étaient les bases essentielles de son existence. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que cela s'arrête. C'était à la fois une torture et la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie.

**- Oh, Akashi-kun,** gémit-il, les doigts emmêlés dans les mèches de cheveux vermeilles.

Akashi traçait un sentier de baisers sur son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. L'estomac de Kuroko s'affermissait positivement. Il haleta. Le rougeâtre atteignit son nombril.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu … ?**

**- Tu n'es pas le seul qui aime utiliser sa bouche, Tetsuya.**

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent.

C'était vrai, cependant. Kuroko appréciait d'user de son antre buccal. C'était une sorte d'obsession étrange. Il aimait embrasser Akashi, aimait sucer ses doigts, aimait lécher sa gorge, aimait engloutir sa virilité. Le poids de cette dernière sur sa langue était extraordinaire. Autant que son goût.

Lors de l'étirement à son maximum de sa bouche, Kuroko aimait la brève souffrance qu'il ressentait. L'élancement dans sa mâchoire. Sa voix fissurée après l'acte. Le tiraillement dans son cuir chevelu parce qu'Akashi s'était trop agrippé à sa tignasse. Kuroko était prêt à admettre que, _peut-être_, il était un fétichiste de la bouche.

**- Fais-le,** ordonna Kuroko.

Les sourcils d'Akashi se haussèrent. Il esquissa un rictus arrogant. Son doigt effleura la partie inférieure de la virilité de son homologue.

**- Tu es très exigeant, le sais-tu ?** Remarqua-t-il.

Il n'était pas offensé par le commandement du plus petit. Pas le moins du monde.

**- Si Akashi-kun n'était pas si proche, peut-être que je ne le serais pas,** rétorqua Kuroko.

Le désigner ricana et déposa un baiser sur la tête du membre de son amant. _Le geste ne devrait pas paraître si délicieux,_ songea Kuroko.

**- Typique,** murmura Akashi.

De la pointe de sa langue, il dessina un chemin qui débutait du genou et poursuivait jusqu'à l'aine. Il dévoilait un avant-goût de ce qu'il prévoyait pour son partenaire, bien que ce ne fût pas proche de la réalité. Kuroko gémit. Sa virilité se durcit davantage. Lorsqu'Akashi entreprit la plus légère des caresses, il se crispa. Le bout des doigts du rougeâtre frôla l'intégralité de son anatomie.

**- Q … Qu'est-ce ?** Balbutia Kuroko.

Il était troublé. Lorsqu'Akashi croisa son regard, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, il déglutit.

**- La manière dont nous débattons toujours comme un vieux couple marié quand je suis sur le point de te faire des choses qui feraient rougir des catins.**

Kuroko ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Il était étonné par la comparaison. _Un vieux couple marié ?_ Akashi releva son ébahissement. Ses traits s'adoucirent. Il s'étendit, son corps tendu et gracieux, à l'instar d'un félin. Il baisa tendrement la pommette du bleuté.

**- Je vais te faire l'amour …**

Le souffle de Kuroko se fit saccadé. Ses doigts tremblèrent.

**- … Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger sans penser à moi.**

Les lèvres d'Akashi effleuraient son oreille. Toutefois, la seule chose qui l'atteignit fut ses mots. Ils ébranlaient un organe à l'intérieur de lui. C'était bien, mais démangeant. Kuroko empoigna les hanches d'Akashi, l'enjoignant à créer une fiction entre leurs membres. Le plus grand ronronna à cette action.

**- Sens mon désir, Tetsuya. Il ne sera assouvi que par toi.**

Akashi se balançait contre l'érection de Kuroko. _Mollement._ Le bleuté gémit. Le rougeâtre fredonna.

**- Tu le veux, Tetsuya ? **

**- Oui, Akashi-kun. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne m'en soucie pas. Il suffit simplement que tu fasses quelque chose.**

Cela paraissait être l'encouragement qu'il fallait à son homologue. Lorsqu'il revient au-dessus de Kuroko, le plus petit des hommes lâcha un bruit stupéfait. Leurs hanches s'animaient encore. Kuroko glapit alors qu'Akashi le retournait. Le rougeâtre maintint ses fesses en l'air. L'ancien joueur fantôme était présenté comme une offrande pour le Dieu du sexe. Rouge de honte, Kuroko enterra son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les paupières alors qu'Akashi séparait ses fesses. Le rougeâtre inspira fortement.

Kuroko n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable. Akashi en était conscient. Il murmura des termes inintelligibles. Le bleuté sentit son souffle chaud contre l'une de ses fesses. Les doigts de son partenaire s'aventurèrent près de sa bouche. Il n'hésita pas. Il les aspira entre ses lèvres.

Akashi gronda. Ses doigts fouillèrent la bouche de Kuroko. Il caressait l'intérieur des joues. Il titilla la langue et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la gorge. Les réflexes nauséeux du bleuté avaient cessé d'agir depuis très longtemps.

Kuroko gémit de déception lorsqu'Akashi extirpa ses doigts. Il sentit une morsure sur sa fesse. Puis, une pression brutale contre son orifice extérieur. Le premier doigt pénétra facilement. C'était peut-être la tension ? Ou la main soudaine accrochée à son sexe qui le pompait d'une façon tortueusement lente. Ou alors, c'était peut-être les mots obscènes chuchotés par Akashi ? Ou encore, une combinaison de toutes ces choses ? C'en fut trop. Le corps de Kuroko se raidit complètement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et avant qu'il ne le sache, il jouissait dans un doux gémissement, colorant les draps.

Kuroko était dans tous ses états. Il frissonnait et tremblotait. Le pire, _ou le meilleur_, était qu'Akashi ne cessa pas. Il poursuivit ses manœuvres, murmurait des phrases vulgaires à l'oreille de son partenaire, affriolait sa libido et agitait ses deux doigts qu'il avait insinués dans son petit amant. Kuroko se sentait plein et il pouvait sentir les muscles de son rectum se resserrer sur les doigts d'Akashi. Le corps du bleuté était ultrasensible. Lorsque le rougeâtre empoigna fermement son sexe, il ne se plaignit pas.

La tête lui tournait. Il avait chaud. Et Akashi était si proche. Ses yeux hétérochromes étaient hypnotiques. Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger dans ces océans rouge et or tumultueux. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme rapide. Ses paupières papillonnaient. Quand Akashi saisit ses jambes et les drapa sur ses épaules, il sentit le sang se précipiter à ses oreilles. Il était étourdi de plaisir. _Il était vivant._

La virilité d'Akashi poussait contre son orifice externe. Kuroko ferma les yeux. Il prit quelques respirations pour se stabiliser.

**- Regarde-moi,** exigea Akashi.

Kuroko entrouvrit l'une de ses paupières. Le rougeâtre l'observait comme s'il ne pouvait plus penser clairement. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Pourtant, son unique œil doré étincelait d'un reflet sauvage. Kuroko l'avait réellement rendu comme cela ? Il souhaita parler mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Akashi perde autant le contrôle de lui-même. Il l'avait surestimé et il en fut surpris.

**- Akashi-kun, je … **

**- Respire,** l'interrompit Akashi.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant qu'il ne commence à s'introduire dans l'antre anal de Kuroko. Il s'immisça lentement dans ce fourreau étroit, le sentant l'engloutir avec chaque centimètre d'épaisseur. Les yeux du bleuté se plissèrent. Ses orteils et ses doigts se crispèrent. Il essayait de lutter contre le besoin instinctif de repousser Akashi hors de lui.

Cela le brûlait. Ça ne faisait pas _vraiment_ mal, techniquement parlant. Ce n'était rien comparé au nombre de fois où il s'était fracturé le poignet à cause des passes ardues qu'il exécutait lors de son apprentissage dans le basket-ball. Il savait cela, mais encore, la sensation était intime. Savoir qu'il était sous une autre personne avec les jambes écartées et la gorge découverte, complètement vulnérable, l'avait apeuré, les premières fois. A présent, ce n'était plus qu'une légère gêne. De plus, même s'il le voulait, Kuroko savait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser Akashi. Il était trop fort pour lui.

Ses doigts griffaient le dos du plus grands des deux. Il se souvint de son ordre. Il respira. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

**- Akashi-kun, oh …**

Il haleta et s'étouffa presque lorsque le susnommé poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, une dernière fois, claquant ce qui restait de son membre à l'intérieur du bleuté, sans lui donner le temps de s'habituer à être étiré. Akashi était en lui. Sa virilité était chaude et palpitante. Ses fesses étaient douloureuses mais il se sentait entier. _Accompli._ Il gémit et tenta de prendre une position confortable. Il essaya de se détendre mais c'était une tâche ardue.

**- J'ai tellement pensé à ça lorsque nous étions au collège et au lycée,** murmura Akashi, happant Kuroko de ses pensées.

Il leva les yeux alors qu'une pellicule de sueur ornait sa peau. La main d'Akashi trouva son sexe et il commença à le caresser. Suffisamment pour qu'il en redemande.

**- Observer ta détermination durant les matchs m'excitait. Je ne rêvais que de te faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce que tu ne te souviennes de rien d'autre que de mon être, scellé au tien.**

Kuroko gémit et sa tête retomba. Le rougeâtre se retira lentement, pour revenir avec plus d'entrain. Il le taquinait. _Le testait._

**- Je te voulais mien. Que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi. Que tu cesses d'adorer tes lumières et ne deviennes que mon ombre.**

Akashi se forçait à adopter un rythme tempéré. Kuroko percevait le désir dans sa voix. Cela se répandit dans son propre corps et ce fut étrange, mais le fait que son partenaire soit à l'intérieur de lui n'était plus bizarre. Au contraire, ses membres semblaient s'en accoutumer. Les mouvements étaient agréables et coupaient le souffle du bleuté. Quand Akashi s'extirpait de son fourreau, il essayait de le retenir. Le rougeâtre lui faisait l'amour. La tête de sa virilité conversait à l'intérieur du plus petit, comme s'il ne voulait pas totalement briser leur contact.

Kuroko écarta plus largement ses jambes. Il entoura la taille d'Akashi. Ses paupières flottaient. Le plaisir courait à travers lui, se répandait comme une douleur sourde qui devenait de plus en plus importante et qui le faisait gémir. Son dos était voûté. Il cessa de respirer alors que le rougeâtre attrapait ses hanches et entama une danse plus puissante, _plus profonde._

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

Akashi respirait, sa bouche ouverte contre la gorge de Kuroko.

**- Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes m'avoir en toi ?**

Kuroko gémit. Ces propos transmettaient des picotements exquis dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

**- C'est bien, Tetsuya. Juste comme ça. Prends-le.**

La main du bleuté s'enterra dans les cheveux de son homologue et il l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent et leurs langues luttèrent. Il pouvait sentir son entrée extérieure battre autour d'Akashi, comment il luttait pour prendre l'intégralité du rougeâtre, comment il sentait la virilité de son amant être emprisonnée dans son antre anal.

Kuroko sursauta. Il gémit dans la bouche d'Akashi. C'était incroyable et si sale. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son partenaire. Il le contemplait. Kuroko ne doutait pas qu'il observait la façon dont il faisait plaisir au bleuté. Le rougeâtre saisit les jambes de son amant et l'étendit à son maximum. Kuroko se laissait manœuvrer, comme s'il était un simple jouet.

Les boules d'Akashi giflaient ses fesses, une imitation moqueuse de ses mains, si grandes et puissantes, et Kuroko gémit lorsqu'il enroula l'une d'elles autour de sa virilité. Il voulait que ça dure, mais il pouvait sentir la pression s'accumulait en lui. Partir de ses orteils et faire son chemin à travers son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu.

**- Je .. Je vais venir, Akashi-kun, **souffla-t-il.

Le rougeâtre grogna et n'arrêta pas ses poussées, l'embrassant et avalant ses gémissements.

**- Vraiment ?**

Kuroko hocha la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il tentait de combattre l'afflux de chaleur qui le submergeait. Au moment où il détacha sa main de son membre, Akashi s'en empara cruellement, le pompant fébrilement.

**- Alors fais-le, Tetsuya.**

Kuroko eut le souffle coupé et ferma les yeux, en vain. La voix et les mots d'Akashi provoquaient tant de choses en lui. Le rougeâtre l'empoigna à la base de son sexe et ce fut tout. Il vint avec un sanglot et se répandit dans la main de son amant. Il était vaguement au courant des obscénités crachées par le plus grand alors qu'il s'enfonçait sans relâche dans son être. Le bleuté ne pouvait voir ou penser correctement. Ce fut l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il eut. Du moins, cette semaine. Akashi demeura implacable. Il accéléra ses pénétrations. Les jambes de Kuroko s'effondrèrent et il permit à son bien-aimé de lui faire l'amour. Inlassablement.

Lorsqu'Akashi jouit à son tour, il jura et remplit le bleuté à ras bord. Le rougeâtre gémit alors que Kuroko hoquetait, serrant les épaules d'Akashi. Ce dernier jura, une nouvelle fois, et le plus petit acquiesça, parce qu'il savait.

C'était incroyable. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

Akashi s'effondra sur Kuroko, haletant. Son torse était chaud contre la poitrine du bleuté. Les doigts de Kuroko caressaient les cheveux vermeils, sans même l'avoir fait sciemment. Le bleuté tentait d'éloigner les points noirs qui apparaissaient dans sa vision et de ralentir les palpitations effrénées de son cœur. Il ne parvient à faire aucune de ces deux choses. Par conséquent, il regarda le plafond, bercé par la respiration de son partenaire.

**- C'était …** Commença-t-il, la voix chancelante.

Il n'avait pas d'adjectif pour qualifier cette expérience. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il distinguait la luxure envahir les yeux hétérochromes, mais ça le bouleversait toujours autant. Akashi était encore à l'intérieur de lui. Il pouvait le sentir, à moitié dur.

Le rougeâtre rit et pressa sa bouche contre la tempe de Kuroko dans un doux baiser. Il semblait être redevenu lui-même, n'étant plus assailli par ses besoins primaires. Le bleuté avait le souvenir que le sexe entre eux avait toujours été passionné.

**- Epoustouflant ?** Proposa Akashi.

**- Eh bien, oui, ça aussi, mais … **

**- Mmmh.**

Akashi fredonna et appuya un deuxième baiser contre la bouche de Kuroko. Leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, fainéantes.

**- Je crois que j'ai chamboulé ton esprit.**

Le bleuté roula des yeux.

**- Arrogant,** murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il embrassa Akashi et se déplaça. Inconsciemment, il se serra autour du membre du rougeâtre. Il le sentit se contracter à l'intérieur de lui et gémit faiblement. Akashi l'admirait avec des yeux sombres.

**- Tu devrais le sortir, Akashi-kun,** conseilla Kuroko.

Il tenta de bouger. Le plus grand grogna et saisit ses hanches.

**- Aka …**

Le bleuté frissonna quand les doigts d'Akashi glissèrent sur sa virilité qui répondit à ce toucher.

**- Non,** répondit Akashi.

Il dévora avidement les lèvres de Kuroko et commença à basculer ses flancs d'avant en arrière.

**- Je veux que tu te consacres entièrement à moi pour ton anniversaire.**

Kuroko ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. L'excitation le ravageait, _encore et encore._


End file.
